From Friends To Lovers
by Big J Ivashkov
Summary: This was going to be a Rose & Christian Grey story, Grey is mentioned a couple of times, but I lost interest in that so now it's a Rose, Adrian & Christian Ozera story. Rose leaves court after having her heart broken. Adrian and Christian will turn out to be the best things that ever happened to Rose. All characters belong to R. Mead except for Mr. Gray, he goes to E L James.
1. Chapter 1

After Dimitri told Rose "Loves Fades, Mine Does", Rose felt her heart break into a million pieces. She took a deep breath, took one last look at Dimitri and said goodbye. She turned around and walked away from the man she thought was her life.

After an hour of feeling sorry for herself she went to find Adrian. Rose knocked on Adrian's door and when he answered he pulled Rose into a hug and told her that he already knew why she was there. He told her he was sad for her and he knew she was going to break up with him but he still wanted to remain friends and maybe someday they could have a future. Rose hugged him and told him that he would always hold a special place in her heart and would always love him and that he would always be her best friend. After talking for a little while she told him that she was leaving Court by the end of the week after she got all her affairs straightened. He told her he was really going to miss her and she promised to keep in touch.

When she left Adrian's she went to get something to eat. While she was eating, Lissa came in and sat down with Rose. Rose could feel through the bond that Lissa was really pissed so Rose asked her what was wrong. Lissa yelled at Rose and told her to stay away from Dimitri, that he has enough on his plate than having to deal with an obnoxious Rose harassing him. Rose just sat there and really looked at Lissa then Rose got up stood near the table and told Lissa to piss off and Rose walked away.

Rose was walking back to her room when she ran into Christian. He asked her how she was doing; she just shrugged and told him what Lissa just said to her. Christian was getting pissed, Rose was going to tell him to shut it, but Christian said he was pissed at Lissa as well, since she pretty much told him that Dimitri needed her more than he did at the moment. Rose grabbed Christian and gave him a hug and told him to come to her room with her since she had something that she needed to tell him.

After Rose finished telling Christian that she was leaving, Christian got a little teary eyed and told her he was really going to miss her. She promised him that she would keep in touch and maybe one day he and Adrian could come visit once she gets settled in.

When Christian left Rose felt completely drained. She pulled out her phone and called her parents. Janine was now Abe's guardian since they got back together. When Abe answered the phone, Rose asked if they could come to Court tomorrow to see her, that she had some things she needed to tell them. Abe told Rose that they would be there first thing in the morning. When she hung up she decided to take a shower and wash away all the stress from the last couple of weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was up early the next day and began packing up her life. Her parents arrived early and met her for breakfast. While eating Rose told them everything from when Dimitri brought them back to the academy to the day when he and Lissa broke her heart. Rose told Abe and Janine that being a guardian just wasn't in her anymore and she wanted a life for herself, she wanted to be number one for once. Abe and Janine said they totally understood and would support her in any way they could.

Abe was mumbling that he would love to get ahold of Belikov but Rose said he wasn't worth it and neither was Lissa since she couldn't even support her supposed to be best friend. While having coffee, Adrian and Christian joined them. As they were getting ready to leave Dimitri and Lissa walked in, everyone gave them dirty looks as they walked by them. Lissa looked hurt stopped to say something to Rose but Rose pretended that she didn't hear her and continued to talk with her family, so Lissa and Dimitri kept on walking until they left the same way they came in.

Christian and Adrian said goodbye to Janine and Abe and Rose told them that she would be in touch with them before she left. After the boys lefts, Rose and her parents walked back to Rose's apartment. Abe told Rose that he was setting up a checking account and he would be giving her a car as well. Rose began to protest but Abe gave her his deadly glare so Rose didn't argue she knew it would get her nowhere. After Abe ordered Rose a car he told her that he and her mother had to leave tomorrow morning so they helped Rose pack up her belongings. By late that evening Rose was all packed and her new car arrived, it was a Red Audi R8 Spyder and her father put enough money in her account that would last her for the rest of her life.

When her parents left the next day, she promised them she would let them know where she ends up and she also promised them that she would keep up with her training in case anything comes about. When Abe's jet left, Rose went back to her apartment and wrote all her friends goodbye letters, she even wrote one to Dimitri and Lissa. In Dimitri's letter she told him how much he broke her heart but it was true what he said about "loves fades" because she was pretty sure her love for him was fading and told him not to worry that he would never have to see her ever again. In Lissa's letter she told her she couldn't believe she would pick a virtual stranger over her best friend and she just didn't have it in her anymore to put someone else's life ahead of hers, so she was leaving and would never see her again and don't to bother to try and look for her since she wouldn't be found. In Adrian's, Christians and Eddie's letter she told them how much she loved them and was going to miss them and when she finally gets settled in they could come and visit.

The next morning after she stored her stuff in storage that she doesn't need at the moment she packed her stuff in her car and went to find Adrian and Christian. She found them with Eddie eating breakfast; she joined them for the last time. After they finished she handed them their letters and asked them to give Lissa and Dimitri theirs. They said they would so they walked Rose to her car, they hugged and said their goodbyes, they all had tears in their eyes but they knew that Rose had to go and find herself. Rose waved goodbye to her friends and watched through her rearview mirror as her 3 friends waving to her disappeared.

When Rose was out of sight, Adrian, Christian and Eddie decided to wait a few days before they would deliver the letters to Lissa and Dimitri.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose had been on the road for 5 hours before she finally made it out of Pennsylvania. She found a hotel in Ohio and got a room for the night then she went to hunt down some food. After finding a fast food restaurant, she ordered a bunch of burgers, fries and root beer and took it all back to her room.

After she finished easting she stripped out of her clothes and fell into a peaceful sleep. When she woke up she decided to go for a run. After going 3 miles she went back to her room, took a shower, grabbed her stuff and jumped into her car and drove until she found an iHop and ate a huge breakfast.

Rose drove until she hit Iowa and that was when she could feel Lissa's emotions. She tried to ignore them until she found a hotel she could stay at. Rose decided that she was going to live on a human schedule so she was trying to get herself comfortable with being awake during the day and sleeping at night. Finally she found a Marriott and when she parked her car is when she got pulled into Lissa's head. Adrian had just given her the letter. Lissa was beyond pissed off but Adrian really didn't care. She did ask him when he was given the letter and he told her almost 2 days ago, he gave Lissa one final look and he left Lissa. Lissa reread her letter and began crying. Rose pulled herself out of her head and began working on putting walls up so she wouldn't be pulled in her head ever again.

Rose spent the next day driving until she reached South Dakota. She found a nice hotel with a gym and pool. She decided to stay there for about a week so she could decide where she really wanted to go.

Rose ended up staying in South Dakota for 3 weeks. She worked out every day for 3 hours a day. She finally decided she was going back to Portland. She knew going back there was going to remind her of the time she ran away with Lissa but she loved Portland.

When Rose finally arrived in Portland she found a condo with 5 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, large kitchen and living room with a spacious dining room. There was also a pool with Jacuzzi and a gym. She bought the condo and began moving her stuff in. She sent for her stuff in storage and she began ordering furniture and had it sent to her address. She also called her parents to let her know where she was. They told her they would be visiting at some point. She told them that she loved them and they hung up. She then called Adrian and Christian and let them know where she was. They talked for about an hour. She told them she was now living on a human schedule so if they wanted to contact her it would have to be during their night.

The next day, Rose found herself a job teaching self-defense. She loved her job and the clients she taught loved her as well. When she got out of work, Adrian called her. Rose told him about her job and loved it. He said he was calling to warn her that Lissa and Dimitri were really depressed over her leaving and wanted to come look for her, but the Queen absolutely forbid them. Tatiana told them that Rose was promised that she wouldn't be hounded by people from her past and she was going to make sure Rose stayed happy. Rose thanked Adrian for telling her that, but she still doesn't care how they feel, they are her past and she is loving her future. Rose asked Adrian when he was going to come and visit and he promised her it would be soon, she told him she would be looking forward to it.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few weeks Rose got into a routine, she would go for a run, have breakfast and head to work.

After work she would go to this fancy little dive that she absolutely loved but on this particular night while she was having her meal she saw an older guy with gray eyes staring at her, and Rose never backing down, stared right back at him. As she was looking at him she realized he was a beautiful man with cooper hair that was sort of messy but still looked styled, which made her think of Adrian. The beautiful stranger walked over to her. He was holding two glasses of wine. He asked if he could join her. Rose narrowed her eyes at him but finally told him to sit. He gave her a glass of wine and introduced himself as Christian Grey. Rose told him her name was Rosemarie Hathaway but like to be called Rose. They talked for a while; she told him she's only been in Portland for a month, that she came from Pennsylvania. He told her he was from Seattle and was in Portland for business. They talked for a few hours but Rose told him she had to get going, that she needed to be a work bright and early. He asked her what she did and so she told him that she taught self-defense. His eyes widen then he smirked. Rose gave him her best man eating smile then wished him a good night and walked out of the little dive and headed for home.

A few weeks later, Adrian surprised Rose with a visit. Rose was extremely happy to see him and pulled him into the biggest hug she has ever given. Once the hugging was done she showed him around her awesome condo, then she showed him the studio where she worked then she took him to her favorite dive to have a late lunch.

Adrian told her how Christian had broken up with Lissa and she was in such a depression that she tried killing herself and was put into a psychiatric ward. Adrian also told her how Dimitri tried looking for her again but found nothing. He was so depressed that he called home to Russia to talk to his family. From what Adrian heard, Yeva , tore into Dimitri that he was such a dumb ass that he lost the best thing in his life and that he would never see the flower again and after hearing this he decided to head back to Russia and get his life back in order.

After they ate, they decided to go for a walk. Adrian took Rose's hand and held it in his and told her how much he really missed her and was so very happy to be holding her hand right now. Rose started to blush a little then she got on her tippy toes and planted a kiss on Adrian's full lips. When Rose started to pull away, Adrian pulled her back towards him and kissed her again. One he broke the kiss Rose chuckled and asked him if he really missed her that much. Adrian smiled at Rose and told her she has no idea how much he and Christian really missed her. She was always in their thoughts every waking moment.

After their walk around Portland they headed back to Rose's place, they changed into their jammies and were getting ready to watch a movie when Adrian got a text message from Christian. Instead of texting back, Adrian called Christian. Christian told Adrian that Lissa was getting worse and demanding that Rose come back and Lissa was getting worse as each day passed. Christian also told him that they had Lissa on suicide watch, she starting cutting herself and trying to rip out her hair. Adrian asked Christian if he wanted him to come back to Court, but Christian told him to stay with Rose, he had Eddie and Mia staying with him, he just wanted to let Adrian know what was going on and keep him updated so he wouldn't be caught off guard if something happened. When they hung up, Rose asked Adrian what was going on, he was hesitant at first but told her how Lissa was on suicide watch and hurting herself. Rose started to panic and feel guilty but Adrian told her she had nothing to feel sorry for, Lissa brought this on herself and she was just trying to get her and Christian to come and see her. Lissa figured if she was hurting herself Rose and Christian would come running back to her but that hasn't happened so she was desperate to make a point. The only people that Lissa has seen has been Eddie and Mia, Christian just wants a clean break, he still cares for her but not enough to go and see her and have her bring him down with her. Adrian saw Rose's aura and told her that if Lissa does end up hurting herself, that it was all Lissa and nobody else.

Rose had tears in her eyes but Adrian pulled her over to him and sat on his lap while hugging him and telling him how much she cares from him and Christian and couldn't ask for two best friends.


	5. Chapter 5

They forgot about watching a movie and decided to go to bed. As they were getting up from the sofa Rose asked Adrian if he would sleep with her tonight, she didn't want to be alone. Adrian smiled at her they walked hand in hand up to Roses room. When they climbed into bed, Rose snuggled up to Adrian and lay her head on his chest and fell asleep listening to Adrian's steady heartbeat.

When Rose woke in the morning she woke to an empty bed. As she was climbing out of bed she could smell breakfast being cooked. She went down stairs to the kitchen and found Adrian making French toast sprinkled with cinnamon, freshly made orange juice and coffee. Rose walked up to Adrian and gave him a hug and started joking with him that she didn't know that he could cook. Adrian turned around and smiled at her and said there was lots that she didn't know about him.

While they were eating Rose told Adrian that she needed to work today but would be home by 3pm, she asked him what he was going to do today. He told her that he thought he would go to work with her and maybe take one of her classes; he wanted to be able to protect himself in case anything ever happened and he was without guardians. After they finished eating, the both cleaned up the breakfast mess and put all dishes in the dishwasher and Rose told Adrian that they would be leaving in 15 minutes. They both went up to her room and got ready for the day.

When they arrived at the studio, Rose saw that she had a full schedule but would be able to fit Adrian into some of her classes. The morning flew by and after lunch Rose was able to give Adrian a one on one training. She was pretty impressed at how well he did considering his smoking habit. After they finished sparring, Rose asked him how come she hasn't seen him have a cigarette since he got there. He told her that he had quit right after she left court.

As they were getting ready to head back to the condo, Adrian's phone rang, it was Christian and he told him that Lissa had killed herself. Adrian told him that he would be on the next flight back to court. When Adrian hung up, Rose asked what happened; he closed his eyes for a moment that told Rose what Christian had told him. Rose said she was going back with him. She went back into her work and told her boss that she needed some time off, that there was a death and she needed to head back to Pennsylvania for a few days. Her boss told her to take as much time as needed.

On the way back to the condo, Adrian called and got two first class tickets for 6:30pm, so at the condo, Rose packed a duffle bag and Adrian got his stuff together and they got a cab to the airport.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry this chapter is so short...This is all I had written and I've been really busy with work and all. I will try to start writing again real soon. So for those of you who have liked this story don't give up, I will get a longer chapter up real soon. Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story._**

When they arrived at court they went straight to Christian's. When they knocked on the door, Eddie answered; he gave Rose a huge hug then shook hands with Adrian. When they walked into the house, Mia was sitting on the sofa with Christian. Both got up when they saw Rose and Christian. Mia gave Rose a hug and then Christian. He held on a little more longer, he really did miss his friend. When they pulled apart, Rose gave him a kiss and told everyone how much she missed them. Rose was still looking at Christian and he back at her but nothing needed to be said, they both lost someone that they once loved dearly.

A couple of hours after catching up they had a meeting with the Queen to discuss Lissa's arrangements. They all agreed that it should be gathering and she would be buried in Court with her family.

The small wake was held three days after Lissa's suicide. Dimitri showed up with his family. He tried to talk to Rose, but Adrian and Christian would not let him near her but she did talk to his family before the service. She still loved and missed the Belikov's. After the service was done they all went to the cemetery and only the priest spoke, he said a little about her life and after he was done she was buried.

Everyone that attended the funeral met up at a small function hall for a small meal and drinks. Dimitri tried again to talk to Rose but this time Yeva told him to leave Rose alone, she was on a new path and that path did not include him any longer. After eating, the Belikov's minus Dimitri said goodbye to Rose and thanked the Queen for inviting them and then they left to head back home to Russia.

When everyone was gone, Rose told Adrian that she was going to stay with Christian for the night but they would all meet up in the morning for breakfast. Adrian gave Rose a kiss good night and gave Christian a manly hug and went their separate ways.


	7. Chapter 7

When Christian and Rose made it back to his place, they changed into their pajamas then made their way to the sofa. They sat next to each other just talking. Christian told Rose that he had fallen out of love with Lissa long before decided to leave court, he noticed how Lissa was changing and turning out to be a really spoiled brat. They talked for hours then Rose suggested that they head to bed, that being in at court and being on Moroi schedule was messing her up. They went up to Christian's room, Christian was a little surprised when rose climbed into his bed but was secretly glad that she did. Christian asked her how her life was in Portland. She told him that she loved it, she had a great place to live and a job she loved. Christian told Rose he was thinking about leaving court, there was absolutely nothing holding him here anymore. He said he was thinking of visiting his aunt for a while. Rose told him she thought that was a great idea and he is more than welcome to come and visit her anytime, she has plenty of room. He told her he'd need to think about it but deep down he knew he would be going to Portland to see her. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms after a very exhausting and draining day.

In the morning Rose and Christian met Adrian, Eddie and Mia in one of the court cafés. While they were eating Rose got a call from Sam, her coworker. When she hung up, she told everyone that she needed to head back to Portland that her boss had a massive heart attack and wasn't sure if he was going to make it. Rose made everyone promise that they would come and visit real soon. She gave Eddie and Mia a hug goodbye while Adrian and Christian helped Rose grab her bag. The Queen told Rose that she could use the court jet to get back to Portland so Adrian and Christian walked her to the jet. Christian hugged her first, told her he was going to miss her and gave her a kiss, she felt a little something with that kiss and she thought Christian did too but neither said anything. Adrian also have her a kiss and like Christian she felt something different with this kiss than the other ones they have shared in the past. When they pulled apart, Rose grabbed her bag and started to board the jet, when she reached the top she told them both that she loved them and to keep in touch. She waved goodbye and went and sat down. She watched out the window as Adrian and Christian grew smaller and smaller until she could no longer see them. She already missed them; it's only been ½ hour.

When she finally landed in Portland, she grabbed a cab and went directly to the hospital. When she got there she wasn't allowed in to see Dean yet, they said she was on the visiting list but right now the doctor was in there and as soon as he came out she could go in and see him. She thanked the nurse and went to sit in the waiting area. 20 minutes later a nurse came and told Rose she could now go in and see Dean. When she walked into his room, she was horrified to see all the different machines he was hooked up to. He was asleep, so Rose grabbed a chair and sat there. Dean woke up 15 minutes later and he gave her a small smile, he apologized for cutting her trip short, she told him not to worry about it, he reached for his tray and handed an envelope to her. He told her to read it when she got home. Rose wanted to read it now but she respected her boss too much, so she put the letter in her bag and then sat back down and asked her what happened. He told her, all he remembers was that he was teaching a class when he felt a little funny, next thing he knows he's in a hospital and had a massive heart attack and his chances of surviving was fifty fifty. She asked him what he wanted her to do with the studio, he told her he wanted her to run it, he already spoke with Sam. Sam was running it now but when Rose gets back, it's hers. She told him she was going to go so he could get some rest, she leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss and told him she would see him in the morning; he gave a small smile back and closed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

When Rose got home, she pulled out the letter, it was the deed to the studio and full ownership was given to her, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, she couldn't believe that Dean would give her his studio since she only worked there for a short time, everything was dated they day she left for Pennsylvania. Her phone started ringing, she saw it was Sam; she answered and could tell by his voice that something was wrong. He told her that shortly after she left the hospital that Dean had died, he was only hanging on so he could see her one more time; he knew he wasn't going to make it. Sam told her that Dean had a daughter once but she died at a young age, 16, and Rose reminded him of his daughter.

When she hung up she was in complete shock. She felt utterly drained, she was now the owner of her own self-defense studio and she missed everyone. She called Adrian and told him what happened, he told her how sorry he was and happy that she had her own studio, he told her to go and rest; she has had an exhausting day. When she hung up, she went to her bathroom and took a long hot bath, when she was done she climbed into bed and fell into a dead sleep. When she woke in the morning there was a text from Adrian telling her that he was helping Christian pack, he was leaving to see Tasha in a few days and he would call her later and would have Christian call her as well.

Neither one called her that night but when she fell asleep Adrian brought her into one of his dream walks. He told her it was a very hectic day for Christian and him that's why neither one of them called but she didn't want her think that they forgot about her, hence they dream walk. They talked for only a few minutes, they kissed a little bit longer than normal. When they broke apart, Adrian grinned and said he would speak with her soon.

When Rose woke up in the morning, she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss with Adrian, she knew she had feeling for him but know she had to think how deep those feelings were now and she knew she had feelings for Christian as well, she didn't know what to think, so she went to her kitchen and got some fruit loops and orange juice for breakfast, she then took a shower and dressed nicely for the meet she has with Dean's lawyer. When she left the lawyers office she was now officially the legal owner of Dean's Self Defense. She decided to keep the name of the studio as it was since Dean was a great guy and great boss and be believed in Rose enough to leave his business to her.

Christian called Rose a week after he got to Tasha's in Turkey. He said he was going to stay with her for a few months then he was thinking about coming to Portland to see her, he also told her that he has seen her parents, that they have talked about coming to see her as well. They talked for over an hour, she told him everything that has happened since she got back to Portland and she thinks she falling in love with Adrian. Christian just chuckled and told her he knew she had feelings for Adrian and she was all he and Adrian ever talked about. Christian said that he knew Adrian loved her and that he loved her as well, she wanted to know that they said about her, but he just chuckled and said he couldn't give away bro secrets. He said he would talk to her soon. When she hung up, she was stunned, both have been talking about her and both loved her, like she loved them both.


	9. Chapter 9

A month has passed since Dean died; Rose had the studio running and had to hire two other trainers to help out since memberships have risen. Both Christian and Adrian practically called or texted her everyday just to say hi. Her parents did come and visit a few days after Christian had seen them in Turkey. They were back together and planned on getting married and they were also expecting a child. Rose was happy that she was finally goijng to have a sibling.

The day after her parent left, Adrian showed up. He was waiting at Rose's place and when she walked in she was startled at first to see that someone was in her living room but she quickly realized it was her sexy green eyed Moroi.

She asked him how he got in and he told her he had a key made for him while they were at court. She tried to mad at him but he could tell she was full of it, her aura showed nothing but love.

She ran to him and he picked her up and swung her around. He had kept up with his working out. She asked him how long we was staying and he told her he was staying forever. He was having his things shipped and should be here any day and his staying here forever depended if Rose wants him to stay. She told him he was more than welcome to come and live with her.

She gave him a room that was right next to hers, even though she was hoping he would be sleeping with her most of the time. She was thinking to herself that tonight was going to be the night she finally gave herself fully to Adrian. Adrian came out of his room and asked her what she was thinking about. She put on her guardian mask and told him nothing that concerned him right now.

While Adrian was unpacking his stuff, Rose called the local Chinese restaurant and ordered a ton of food, they told her it would be there in less than 20 minutes. While eating they started talking about everything and nothing; they were just enjoying each other's company.

Around midnight they decided to head to bed. They walked upstairs and Adrian was going to give Rose a kiss goodnight, but instead she took his hand and led him into her room, she told him he would be sleeping with her tonight.

Adrian didn't need to be told twice, so he walked into Rose's room and stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed; told him she would be right back and she went into her bathroom. Earlier in the night she had brought her lingerie of a green bra and panties into her bathroom, she changed into them then slipped into her bathrobe then walked back into her room. Adrian was watching her the entire time and when she reached her bed she very slowly let her robe fall off. His eyes widened and Rose couldn't help but smirk at him. She climbed on top of Adrian, his eyes still bugging out, Rose leaned down and began to kiss his neck, she kissed and sucked on his neck leaving little love bites until Adrian finally snapped out of it and he flipped her onto her back and he began kissing up and down her body when he finally made his way back up to her lips he pulled back and she was looking at him with so much love that his breath caught. Rose reached up and touched his face, then asked him to make love to her. Adrian smiled and Rose noticed that he had dimples when he really smiled. Adrian moved off of Rose so he could take off his boxers, Rose sat up to take her bra off, but Adrian told her he would finish undressing her.

They made love to each other's for hours, nothing rushed, this was pure love making. They finally fell asleep as the sun was rising.


	10. Chapter 10

When they finally woke up later in the afternoon they made love again. Adrian told her she was the best thing that ever happened to him and last night was the best night in his entire life. He told her he was there to love her. Rose told him that she felt exactly the same way.

The next few days they did absolutely nothing. They stayed home and really got to know each other. Christian would call every day to say hi and asked if it would be ok if he came to see them in a week. Rose told him they would love for him to come to Portland. When she hung up with Christian, Adrian asked her why she was looking sad, she bit her lip then told him that she has feelings for Christian as well and didn't know what to do about it. Adrian took her hand and told her it was ok if she loved both of them, he and Christian already talked about it and they were ok with you loving both of us. Rose asked when they talked and he told her that they had become real close when Lissa started being a bitch and we started talking about the feelings we had for you and decided it wasn't a problem sharing your love, we love you that much. Rose had tears running down her cheek; she said she thought both of you would hate her if she had to choose one of you. Adrian took her face in his hands and told her it would never come to that, there was plenty of love to share among the three of us.

During the week Adrian would go to the studio and help Rose, he was really good with numbers so he became her bookkeeper. He also continued to take lessons, he wanted more now than ever to be able to protect himself and Rose if it ever came to that.

The week flew by and Christian was knocking on their door around noontime on Saturday afternoon. Rose opened the door and pulled Christian into a hug. When they walked into the living room, Adrian got up and gave Christian a bro hug. Rose grabbed Christian's bags and told him she would show him where he'll be sleeping. Rose put him in the room next to Adrian. While Christian was looking around the room, Rose started to worry again how this relationship was going to work. While she was deep in her thoughts, she didn't hear Adrian enter the room. He put his arms around her waist and told her to stop worrying that everything was going to be great.

After Christian was settled, they all went out to grab a bite to eat. They went to Rose's favorite place. They ate and drank wine while just getting caught up with everything that has been going on. Christian did ask Rose if it would be ok if Tasha came and visited with them, Rose was hesitant but Christian assured her that Tasha knew the story and thought Dimitri was different and wants nothing to do with him since he hurt you and me as well. Rose said that she was welcome to come as long as what he was telling her was true, Rose did finally fess up that she didn't like Tasha back at the academy because she felt threatened by her since she knew she had feelings for Dimitri as well. Both Christian and Adrian chuckled; they remember all the dirty looks she shot Tasha when she thought no one was looking. Rose just shrugged her shoulders and said they both better get used to it cuz if she catches anyone looking at either of them, there will be hell to pay.

For the next few nights everyone slept in their own rooms, but on the third night Adrian suggested that Christian sleep with Rose and that made her heart putter a little, Adrian winked at her and he continued to clean the dinner plates. It was decided that on nights that Christian cooked, Adrian would clean up the dishes and when Adrian cooked, Christian would clean. Rose was one lucky girl she thought to herself, she had two guys who really knew how to cook and clean.

Around 10pm, Adrian said he was going to turn in; he gave Rose a kiss goodnight and a fist punch to Christian.

Rose and Christian followed suite shortly after Adrian. When they got to Rose's room, Rose put on a pair of boxers and tank top, Christian stripped down to his boxers. They climbed into bed. They talked for a little while and shared some heavy making out, but that is all they did. Christian whispered in Rose's ear and told her he really wants to make love to her but tonight isn't the night, he just wants to lay here with the woman he loves. They kissed for a little longer then they fell asleep in each other's arm.

They woke in the morning to the smell of French toast and Rose's tummy growled, Christian had to chuckle since some things have not changed when it came to food and Rose. Rose playfully glared at him as they were getting out of bed. They put some clothes on and headed down stairs to eat.

Over breakfast Christian asked Rose if it would be possible to starting Moroi to fight at her studio. He wanted to teach others that wanted to learn to protect himself. He said Tasha was doing it in Turkey and she had a lot of clients and she had Dhampires that were helping as well. Rose told Christian that it sounded like a great idea and she would figure something out, she did tell him that it couldn't be done at the studio since it was all humans there but she would find a place and make it happen since she knew there were a lot of Moroi and Dhampires living in Portland and once the word was out that there was a place to train, she was sure they would come and learn.

When breakfast was done, they all headed to the studio. After parking the car, Adrian noticed a for sale sign up next to her place. Adrian wrote down the number for the real estate agent and said he would give them a call later and set up an appointment to look at the place. Rose hugged Adrian and kissed him and told him he was the best. Christian pouted a little but Rose kissed him too and said he was awesome as well. They all smiled at each other and entered the studio. Sam came right over to Rose and said two of the new people called out again and they were scheduled for a full day. Rose told Sam to calm down, she introduced Christian and said he and Adrian would help out with the kids lessons since both have been training on their own and she and Sam would take care of the other classes. Adrian said he would call the realtor and ask for an evening showing. While Adrian was getting settled in, Rose showed Christian around and then she headed for her office to make a few calls.

She called the ones that called out and told them that if they didn't show up tomorrow not to bother showing up again, if they couldn't handle a serious job then they weren't needed, she wanted a hard working team that was committed to making a healthier world.

When she got off the phone she went and started her morning stretches to get ready for the day. During the day, when she could, she would watch Adrian and Christian teach the kids lessons and she was really impressed at how well they held the attention of the kids. She would also see them talking to each other when their lessons were over and every time she tried to get closer to hear what they were saying it would be time for her to give another lesson.


	11. Chapter 11

When it was time to close up, they had an hour and half before they were meeting with the realtor so they decided to clean up real so they could go and grab a bite to eat at the local bar. They made it back to the building right as the realtor was arriving. The place was big, bigger than Rose's studio. There were seven separate rooms and all a good size. When they finished looking the place over they asked the realtor how much and then they asked if they could have a few minutes to talk it over. Christian and Adrian said at the same time there was room for each element to be taught and two rooms for the Dhampirs to train the Moroi. Rose agreed and said they should buy it now before someone else tries to get it. Christian told her he wanted to buy the place since it was his idea and besides he had a shit load of money as well and wanted to contribute, Adrian said he would be a co-owner with him since he too had a shit load of money as well. When the realtor came back in and asked if they made a decision and Rose said they would take it. Adrian pulled out his check book and wrote a check for the down payment and said they could be in tomorrow to finish the paper work. Christian told the realtor he and Adrian would be there by 9 AM.

When they got home they were exhausted, Adrian was the first to say he was going to bed and said good night. Christian asked Rose if he could sleep with her again and she told him of course. When they got to Rose's room, Christian took his clothes off except for his boxes and went to Rose. He slowly lifted her shirt up, kissed her shoulders then proceeded to take off her jeans. When she stepped out of them, he undid her bra then fondled each breast until they felt full and ready. Then he made his down and very slowly took her thong off. Then he slowly backed her over to the bed, he let his boxers slip off. Christian lay Rose down on the bed and began to kiss every inch of her body when he made it back to her lips he asked her if she was ready, she nodded and he very slowly entered her. Christian was a gentle lover and made sure Rose was pleasured every way possible. When Christian was done pleasuring Rose he gave her a kiss and told her that was the best love making ever and Rose smiled at him. They fell asleep in each other's arms again.

When Rose woke up in the morning, Christian was not in bed, she looked at the clock and saw it was 9:30, she jumped out of bed and put her clothes on and ran down stairs. On the table she found a note from Adrian and Christian saying they didn't want to wake her and they had called Sam for her saying she would be late and they would see her at the studio as soon as they were done signing the papers.

Rose relaxed, she called Sam to see how everything was, he told her only one of the newbies showed for work the other was a no show and no call, Rose said she told him yesterday if he was a no show again don't bother showing up ever again. Rose told Sam that she would there in about an hour. Rose poured herself a cup of coffee then opened the fridge and saw there was a plate of eggs and back already made up for her, she took the plate and put it in the microwave. After she finished eating she went up to her room and took a quick shower. When she left her place she decided to jog to work since she hasn't done that much since her boys moved in.


	12. Chapter 12

When Rose got to her studio, Adrian and Christian were already there. They gave Rose a hug and told her they were the proud owners of A, C & R. They said they knew it was and odd name but it was the three of them. Rose told them it was an excellent name. They also told her they put out a secret message in the local paper for the Moroi and Dhampir to come and learn how defend themselves and learn how to use their magic in a offensively and defensibly. The new studio would be open in a few months and if you want to learn to fight this is the place to go.

The guys had already contacted a contractor and they were meeting with them at 1pm to go over what they want done. They told her they would meet her at home later and they planned on making a spaghetti dinner with homemade sausage and meatballs along with handmade garlic bread. She gave them both a kiss goodbye and began her day, finally.

That night when Rose got home her tummy started rumbling right when she walked in the door. The place smelled amazing with all the different spices from the sauce and meatballs and then the garlic bread smelled absolutely out of this world.

Rose walked into the kitchen and both Adrian and Christian had aprons on and sauce covered the fronts of their aprons. Rose took out her phone and took a quick picture, they both turned to look at her and told her dinner would be ready in an hour, so she had time to go clean up because they had lots they wanted to tell her.

Rose went up to her room and jumped into the shower, she planned on taking a quick shower but ended up staying under the spray for 45 minutes. After she dried off she put on a tank top and a pair of short shorts. She walked downstairs and her dinner was already on the table for her, as she was walking to the table both guys had to do a double take as Rose walked by them swaying her hips at them. When she sat down she smiled at them and said everything smells delicious. Both guys muttered that she looked delicious.

Adrian and Christian couldn't stop talking about the redesign and it was all going to start tomorrow and if all went as planned, their place would be ready for business in a month and not two as previously thought. They also already got a bunch of Moroi and Dhampir signed up and they have Moroi ready to teach their elements. They also told Rose that Eddie, Mia and Jill were moving here to Portland and they already have a place which was only 20 minutes from them; and Eddie is going to teach Dhampirs and Moroi fighting and Mia is going to teach water and Jill is going to teach air and Eddie has been already teaching them to fight.

Rose smiled at them and told them how proud she was of them and that dinner was delicious and she would clean up. She told them to pick out a movie and she would be in shortly.


End file.
